


[ART] Snow White

by ArwenLalaith



Series: Art Gallery [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Skin white as snow,lips red as blood,and hair black as ebony.





	[ART] Snow White

[](https://ibb.co/s25CNFM)   
[](https://ibb.co/1M53KbX)


End file.
